omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Mario
Class: Brawler/Balance-Type "Lets -a- go!"-Mario- "I've-a-seen a lot of terrifying things. I've watch the universe reset-a-twice, encountered terrible monsters, even fought my friends when the forces of evil turned them against me. I've faced-a-near-impossible hurdles, but I've made it though all of them. But someday... I might meet-a- challenge I won't to able to beat. Someday I'll run outta of extra lives. My game-a- will end. And I'll fail everyone I swore to protect. And that scares-a me senseless." Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario franchise. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies; and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Personality Toad town /Cul de sac era= Mario was brave and heroic, giving support to anyone in need for help. His get along with anyone, Mario never left anyone behind he'll let others tag along. While Mario seems to be an normal hero he show that he can have other jobs beside being an Plumber or an hero. Reset era= Mario generally acts the same only his a lot more serious with his Job since due to death of his Late friend Mario shall carry on his friend's promise making sure anyone is happy or have an problem. Mario also have an bigger Anger issues due to Sonic's "death" the stress of the job could do an number on him. Mario also never told anyone about his feelings Which lend into his greatest weakness doubt himself and rather not tell anyone nor not even Luigi. But with all the flaws Mario shows that time & time again that he'll even risk his life to save his close friends and ally Backstory Mario and his brother, Luigi Mario, were born in the city of Yoshi Island. While being carried to their awaiting parents by a pair of storks, his brother was captured by the evil Koopa wizard Kamek and Mario was sent plummeting onto the Yoshi Island. He was discovered by a group of Yoshi's and agreed to help the baby find his lost brother. The baby Mario formed a special bond with a green Yoshi, who would become his life long friend and partner. When the duo entered Bowser's castle, they came across a Baby Bowser. Angered by Mario sitting on Yoshi, the young Koopa attacked the pair. Becoming even angrier after his defeat, Bowser grew to an enormous size. Yoshi defeated Bowser, and Mario was reunited with his brother and the babies were transported to their parents in Brooklyn. After some time, a teenage Mario and his family moved to Omega City, where the attended Omega City high school and met Sonic the Hedgehog, Neptune, Son Goku and Princess Peach, as well as being reunited with Yoshi. Mario and Sonic shared a big rivalry for one another, but became good friends after they saved Angel Island from plummeting into Omega City. After they finished their semester at Omega City high school, the students moved to Toad Town high school. When they finished their semester at that school, Mario became a member of Team Sonic after reuniting with them. From then on, he became a reoccurring member throughout the Omega Cross series. Mario assisted Madoka Kaname, the fusion being Shadic, and Sans in defeating the tyrannical Omega Kyubey. After Madoka performed a second reset, Mario hung around Team Sonic and lent his courage and heroicness to their causes. Abilities/Transformations/Arsenal -Superhuman speed -Superhuman stamina -Acrobatic skills -Skilled fighter -Pyrokinesis (gained by using a Fire flower) -Invincibility (gained by using a Star) -Superhuman durability (gained by using a Metal shroom) -Flight (gained by using a cape feather) -Chaos abilities (gained by using a Chaos emerald) -Fire Mario -Star-Man -Metal Mario -Hammer Mario -Cape Mario -Super Cape Mario -Chaos Mario -Ice Mario- -Poison Mario- (Unable to do anything) -Hammer -Powered-up hammers (gained by putting on a Hammer Bro suit) -Cape (gained by using a cape feather) Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog= Mario's friend, ally and rival. Luigi Mario= Mario's brother who he cares for alot. Princess Peach= Love interest. Yoshi= Close friend. Madoka Kaname= Good friend. Tony Stark= Ally and friend. Bowser= Arch nemesis. Link= Close friend. Kirby= Close friend. The People of Toad Town= The Toads, Looks up to him and help Mario in anyway. The Koopalings= Same with Bowser,Mario & Bowser's Kid don't get along. Fumus Undertale= Fuckbuddies and also, his lord and savior. All must bow to Fumus Undertale and all of His holiness. Feats Defeated Bowser countless of times. Assisted Shadic, Madoka and Sans in beating Omega Kyubey (Reset era). Took on Suzune Amano in his Chaos form (Reset era). Defeated Greed with Team Sonic (Reset era). Defeated Dr.Eggman with Team Sonic (Reset era). Held his own against Edward Elric (Reset era). "Defeated Countless Villans" (Main Universe/His Universe) Weaknesses -Just like an other Humans- -Getting Stab- -Getting Shot- -Bleeding- -Over-Protective (Mainly to his younger Brother & Friends) -Poison Mushrooms- -His Over-Temper- -His Over-Confidence-